


【冬鹰/夜鹰】无题（片段）

by Carmen_Shing



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Matt and Clint maybe have something, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, SHIELD just loves to gossip, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winterhawk-Freeform, i just don't know how to write this ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing
Summary: 如题目所言，这是一篇很久以前我写的甚至连标题都没的玩意儿。。。那时候刚看见汤不热上夜魔侠/鹰眼的一张图，然后就脑洞大开搞了这玩意儿出来，连结局都没有。冬鹰背景+夜鹰暗示，结局的话原本是想着冬鹰，然而我真的后续编不下去了。就放上来存个档。





	【冬鹰/夜鹰】无题（片段）

 

“你看上去糟透了。”

克林特从手掌中抬起脸，一杯咖啡几乎要贴着他的鼻尖。红发特工看她的眼神就好像在看什么路边的流浪狗，这让他浑身不舒服。

“我没事，小娜。”

“别跟我讲这种屁话，快把咖啡喝了。”娜塔莎等克林特接过咖啡后，在他旁边坐下，“然后去医疗室让赵医生看看你脖子上的淤青。”她抬起手想要碰缠绕在克林特脖子上骇人的指印，却被对方迅速避开了。

“我说了我没事！”克林特厉声回答，但最终还是在挚友的目光中败下阵来，“我只是……我只是想进去和巴基一起。”

“现在而言这可不是什么好主意，两个小时前他差点把你掐死……”

“那是因为他脑子里的九头蛇程序，不是他的错。”

“而你确定现在让他看见自己在爱人脖子上留下的痕迹，是防止他崩溃的好主意？嗯，那你就进去吧！”

一时间两人都没有说话，克林特只是盯着手中的咖啡腾出热气。直到娜塔莎伸出手，轻轻地捏了捏他的膝盖。“回去休息一会儿。回复仇者大厦，让我们照顾你。你现在真的不适合一个人待在家。”

“我有小吉。”

“我想小吉才不会逼你去吃饭或睡觉。”

“我不需要你或者托尼的照顾！现在最需要照顾的是巴基……”

“这里有我和队长，好吗？别这么对自己，克林特。”娜塔莎顿了顿，眼睛里的悲伤和话语间的哽咽让克林特不忍再拒绝她的请求。天啊，她和他一样，几乎心碎了。“别这么对我。”

克林特知道娜塔莎有多担心他，更别提现在巴基的情况变得有多棘手。巴基，他的巴基，就在这扇门的另一边，安静地躺在床上轻轻打着呼，而史蒂夫则坐在一边，担忧地凝视自己的朋友。克林特透过门上的玻璃窗往里看，却被玻璃上映照出的一张苍白的脸吓了一跳。那是他自己的脸，毫无血色，浓重的黑眼圈和浮肿的眼袋尤其显眼，颧骨上还有淤青。然后是脖子上的痕迹，他的制服根本遮不住，怪不得小娜会让他去医疗室。

明明一周前不是这样的。那时他和巴基还窝在他们的公寓里，躺在一起看《神秘博士》，喂小吉吃鸡肉披萨，盯着天花板发呆，大笑着在床上滚成一团。那时克林特还在添油加醋描述某天凯特干的蠢事，巴基的脸埋在他颈窝里笑得停不下来了，下一秒他就被狠狠掀下沙发，后背砸在地上一阵钝痛。

金属拳头砸在他鼻梁上的时候，他还没反应过来；但在对方挥出第二拳的一瞬间，克林特立刻用双腿夹住对方的腰，翻身把他压在地上，感谢美国队长的一对一训练，他才能有机会压制住发狂的冬日士兵。身下胸膛紧贴的躯体不断挣扎，克林特用手臂钳住巴基的脖子，在对方的耳边轻声安抚他，但却毫无作用。冬日士兵嘴里重复着的，只有“史蒂夫”、“任务”、“杀掉”。克林特说“我是复仇者”，冬兵说“杀掉”。克林特说“我是你的爱人”，冬兵说“任务”。克林特颤抖着呼唤他，接下来就被揪住头发往地上砸，感觉颧骨似乎和自己的声音一同碎裂。

等娜塔莎和队长飞速赶来时，发现公寓里简直一团糟（几乎和巴基搬进来前一样乱）。他们把受伤的克林特和失去意识的巴基带回复仇者大厦，当天就和巴基一起去了神盾局。治疗就是从那天开始的，每天他们都在想办法解除冬兵脑子里的程序，但效果并不理想。

醒过来的巴基想起了发生的事，亲吻克林特受伤的颧骨，痛苦地说“对不起”。而克林特只是抱着他，温柔地重复“这不是你的错”。治疗以外的时间，巴基被要求一直呆在房间，陪他的有时是黑寡妇，有时是美国队长，但每一次克林特走进房间，那双棕色的眼睛才会在瞬间被点亮。

克林特以为一切都在好起来。虽然还是疲惫，但巴基看上去的确好多了。他脑子里的九头蛇程序也没再被触发，似乎治疗终于有了一点点作用。但一切都会好起来的。

直到两个小时前，原本还在和克林特看《飞出个未来》的巴基，掐住了身旁爱人的脖子。用金属手臂。

娜塔莎喊着俄语冲了进来，不停地用简单的单词安抚受惊的冬兵，直到对方放开了克林特的脖子。冬日士兵疑惑地看向他，生硬地用英语道歉：“我不认识你，你吓到我了，对不起。”

他看着詹姆斯·巴恩斯重新躺回床上，像个没事人似的翻了个身，很快就陷入睡梦中去。

他任史蒂夫温柔地拉着他走出房间，喉咙火烧一样疼，一个字也说不出。

神盾解除了他的职位，托尼说“你还是我们的复仇者”。史蒂夫和巴基回忆二战时的往事，娜塔莎抱住他说一切都会好起来的。布鲁斯给他泡的蜂蜜茶，赵医生为他的手臂缠上绷带。凯特抱走小吉承诺会照顾它，杰西卡叹气亲了亲他的脸颊。他和巴基相拥躺在被窝里，窗帘外透进的光，那人轻吻着他的睫毛说“我爱你”。

他陌生地看着他，说：“我不认识你。”

克林特站在门外，房间里的巴基睁开眼，显然也注意到他，忍不住露出了笑容。

他看得懂唇语。他清楚地记得那人嘴唇的一张一合，每个形状，接吻时的温软，总是喜欢含着他的下唇，用舌尖划过他的牙齿。他在说“克林特”。

克林特开门走进去，同样微笑走向他的巴基。

只留下身后娜塔莎若有似无的一声叹息。

 

 

杰西卡·德鲁把资料交给克林特的时候，除了嘱咐他小心，就再也没有提起这件事。

克林特没法待在巴基的病房里，每次巴基看向他的伤痕，眼里的内疚分分秒秒都在蚕食他的内脏。也不知为什么，超级大反派们似乎都宅在家里不出门，没有复仇者的任务分散注意力，更让克林特浑身难受。见不着巴基的时候，他能在公寓里躺一整天，睡在脏衣服里啃过夜披萨，计算下一次探视时间。

一开始杰西卡只是想让克林特找点事做，于是把最近收集到的九头蛇情报给了他。因为鹰眼需要发泄，需要一个目标，而此时九头蛇显然是最合适的对象——九头蛇控制了巴基，把它们的生活搞得一团糟。他需要找到解除冬兵精神控制的方法，比如说一位九头蛇科学家或者一把洗脑椅。

这就是为什么鹰眼大晚上出现在地狱厨房的原因。

和夜魔侠一起。

克林特最开始没料到红色恶魔会出现。不，骗谁呢，那家伙没可能不出现。只是不应该掺和进他的追查九头蛇的任务中。最起码在鹰眼故意被目标抓住、希望能在被折磨期间套出情报的时候，夜魔侠不应该从通风关口跳下来，把那几个九头蛇渣渣给打趴。

他是说，完全不应该。

从那之后，马特·默多克就以“这是我的地盘”为由，硬是跟来了鹰眼的每次追踪行动。

他不得不承认，两个人总比单打独斗好，更何况对上的是永远杀不死的九头蛇，而除了马特和杰西卡没人知道克林特最近在忙些什么。尽管克林特本来就打算拿到情报就跑，绝不硬拼，但没人保证下一秒会发生什么。

克林特得活着，还有巴基在等他。

再说了，他还是喜欢和人组队的。在紧张任务中，时刻不停地用嘴炮去烦自己的搭档一直是鹰眼的乐趣之一，这也能让他没空去想那些糟心事，把注意力集中在任务上来。尽管小娜和巴克都烦死了他在任务中叽叽喳喳个没完，把他无休止的玩笑和“装腔作势的嬉皮士风格”数落了个遍，但克林特知道那也是充满爱意的数落。

马特有时会回应他的几句玩笑话，但大部分时候就只是安静地听，任克林特如何折磨他的耳朵。他怀疑这位失明的超级英雄对声音有种过分的依赖。当然如果你有一天突然看不见了，你也会过分依赖你的听觉的。

“怎么弄的？”他们站在屋顶上往房子里窥探情况的时候，马特问，“那伤痕可不轻啊。”

克林特意识到对方指的是他脖子上的淤青，惊讶得瞪大眼睛：“老天，你怎么知道的？”

“真的，克林特？这种问题？我们早已过了那个阶段不是吗？”

“哈哈，很好笑。”克林特干巴巴地回应，今天他显然少了用垃圾话骚扰搭档的兴致。或许是因为脖子上的伤，他的喉咙还疼着呢。这可不是借口。“我们能把注意力放回在眼下这几个九头蛇渣渣身上吗？”

马特盯着他好一会儿（尽管他的眼睛根本看不见），没有再在伤痕的问题上追问下去。

“詹姆斯怎么样？神盾局的治疗如何？”

“他还在好转，今天甚至还有精神和弗瑞开玩笑。”然后差点把我给掐死。克林特没有把后半句说出来。“治疗效果并不是特别明显，不过是的，他的确好多了。”

“那你呢？你还好吗？”

“这话题怎么又跑到我身上来了。”

“别跟我打哈哈，克林特。我是你的朋友。”马特并没有掩饰话语间的担心，“你说谎或者紧张的时候会心跳加速，糊弄不了我。”

“首先，特意去听别人的心跳实在有点吓人。其次，我说谎或紧张才不会心跳加速，神盾高级特工从不担心测谎仪。”

“前神盾高级特工。”

“哪个小混蛋告诉你哒？蜘蛛侠吗？老天，菲尔得停止在他面前说漏嘴了。”

“他是在关心你。我们都在关心你。”

“我真的认为自己不想成为超级英雄间的饭后谈资。”但克林特没法不承认有人关心的温暖，“但是谢谢你，马特，我很感激，真的。只是我没事，我会没事的，因为我得为了巴基坚强起来。他需要我。”

马特微笑着说：“而世界需要鹰眼侠。”

“嗯？需要吗？”克林特做了个绞尽脑汁思考的表情，然后朝红色恶魔露出了一个大大的笑容，“好吧，它需要。复仇者集结！”

“严格上来说，我们只有两个人。”

“闭嘴，我就是喜欢抢队长和托尼的台词。再说，你这挂名复仇者是时候出点力了。”

“随你喜欢。”

然后克林特踢碎玻璃，跳进房间。尖叫和枪声混杂在一起炸开的同时，马特没有犹豫地赶上了他的脚步。

 

 

又是在地狱厨房的一天，但这次克林特跑到某家夜总会屋顶上监视了一晚，到最后什么收获也没有，只好郁闷地回了家。匆匆洗了个澡，换了身衣服，连枕头都没来得及沾，就赶来神盾的航空母舰看巴基，手里还拿着他的晨间日常——一大壶咖啡。

他一到巴基房间的时候，娜塔莎正坐在门外的椅子上带着耳机看杂志。她抬起头盯着克林特的脸，看得他周身别扭，才慢悠悠地说了一句：“克林特，你看上去像鬼一样，丑死了，如果我是巴基才不愿意见你。”

“嗷！太伤人了，小娜！巴基爱的是我的心灵，不是我的脸！”

“说真的，你这两天死哪儿去了？你真的有睡过觉吗？”

“我都说了是秘密任务！你有为秘密任务睡过美容觉吗？”

“你看上去简直比巴基还糟，最起码他每天大半时间都在床上休息。”

“我才不在意自己是不是丑爆了。我现在就得进去，可以吗？”

“当然，甜心，我逗你玩呢。”娜塔莎重新把注意力放回手中的杂志上，没再看他一眼，“他这两天休息的不错，一醒就缠着史蒂夫问你去了哪里。现在他恨不得能在床边看见你这张丑脸。快把你的肥屁股挪进去，爱干嘛干嘛。我听着重金属摇滚，房间里什么动静也听不到。”

克林特觉得自己的脸部肌肉终于有力气挤出一个贱笑：“哦我很确定如果我们要闹出什么动静，我的声音绝对……”在觉得自己要被黑寡妇的死亡瞪视千刀万剐之前，他识相地闭了嘴，快速闪进房间。

“如果你穿着护士装出现，兴许还能满足我的性幻想。”克林特转过身去，看见床上的棕发男人已经清醒，双臂枕在后脑勺下，唇边是那熟悉的“布鲁克林小子花式撩啾”的笑容。此时在他眼前的是巴基，而不是九头蛇培养出来的前苏联杀人机器，这让克林特难以抑制住心中的欢喜。

“哦，想得美，大兵。”

巴基张开他的右手臂，等恋人爬上床钻进他的怀抱里，然后再弓箭手乱糟糟的金发印下一个吻。“对不起我伤害了你，原谅我。”

“我说过了不怪你，那不是真正的你。”

“我想回家。”

“托尼和布鲁斯在想办法永远清除掉你脑子里的九头蛇程序。或许再过几天我们就能离开这儿。”

“我讨厌一个人躺在这破房间里，那种感觉就像漂在海上一样。”巴基从身后抱紧他，嘴唇贴着他乱糟糟的头发，每个字都随着呼吸钻进他的耳朵里。“一直漂一直漂，好像永远没有尽头。”

“我以为你是被冻起来的，老冰棍？”

“好吧，我被冻在冰块里，在海上一直漂一直漂。”巴基顿了顿，没有等到克林特再次插嘴，继续说道，“久到我已经放弃计算时间，久到我无法思考，忘记了我是谁。”

克林特握紧了巴基的左手，用力得让金属嵌进自己的掌心。好像这样就能抓紧他，不会让他再逐波漂流。“但我记得你，无论你忘记多少次，我都会让你想起你是谁。”

“我知道。”巴基收紧了手臂，让克林特的后背紧紧压着他的胸膛，“这就是为什么冰块会融化，让我抓住了你。老天，我真想你。”

“我也想你，巴克。”

“这两天你去哪儿了？娜塔莎只是说你在忙着什么秘密任务。”

“抱歉宝贝，你知道神盾的那些狗屁规定。不过只要等我完成这次任务，我就正式被弗瑞踢走、打包送给复仇者啦。到时候我就整天赖着你，让你乖乖待在床上哪儿也不能去。”

“我觉得攻打纽约的外星人是绝对不会同意的。”巴基感觉到恋人紧贴在自己身上的腰扭了一下，没忍住低吼了一声，“该死的，你就是故意的对吧？”

克林特大笑，扭过头去追逐对方的嘴唇。“我说了要让你乖乖待在床上，哪儿也不能去。”

“闭嘴，你这个失业游民。”

然后巴基用实际行动让他闭了嘴。用热情的触碰和好多好多个吻。

 

托尼烦躁地抓了抓头发，摊开双手大声说：“我不能保证，见鬼的！我只是说可能成功，清除九头蛇植入进他脑子里的玩意可没那么简单！”

史蒂夫皱起眉头：“但你承诺了克林特，你承诺了我……”

“我什么也没承诺！！”

塔查拉的目光在争吵的两人之间逡巡，开口说道：“队长，我和我的科技团队将全力支持斯塔克和班纳博士的治疗方案，请不用担心。”

史蒂夫回过头来，向黑豹挤出一个疲惫却真诚的微笑：“我和巴基都非常感谢您的帮助，陛下。”

“巴恩斯中士是英雄，他值得拥有重新掌握自己人生的能力。”瓦坎达国王察觉到自己的两位复仇者队友显然还有其他事要谈，房间里的气氛依然别扭得很。“我就先告辞，留你们单独谈谈。”

一直站在旁边插不上话的猎鹰点点头：“我送您出去。”

“有劳了。”

实验室的门再次关上之前，那两人依然固执地站在两边，谁也没有动。塔查拉叹了口气，忍不住问道：“斯塔克和队长总是这样？”

猎鹰翻了个白眼，然后担心这一举动在瓦坎达国王之前太失礼。“那可不是，恋爱中的白痴。如果他们俩能有巴基和克林特的速度，估计早就已经举行世纪婚礼去哪个与世隔绝的小岛度蜜月了。”

“现在要通知巴恩斯中士和鹰眼吗？”

“先让他们在享受一下私人时间吧，也不知道这两天克林特在执行什么任务，压根就没在神盾出现过。每回巴基一醒，就问克林特在哪儿，我都不敢开口回答不知道。”

“鹰眼被神盾解除了职位。”

“没错，不过他说得先完成……”山姆猛地回头，瞪大眼睛盯着塔查拉（又一个在陛下面前的实力举动）。“等等，您是怎么知道的？”

“我经过的每条走廊都有人在谈论这件事。看来神盾局的情报工作真的做得十分出色。”

“好吧，您总不能强求这么一大帮子人能忍着不八卦，对吧？”山姆在他们走进电梯后摁下按钮，“对了，待会儿要不要来复仇者大厦玩几局扑克？”

“当然，为什么不呢？反正鹰眼不在，无需再冒着把瓦坎达输给他的危险了。”

“我想托尔也会很高兴无需担心输掉大半的阿斯加德。”

 

 

从巴基被送到神盾局到现在已经过去一个月了，谢天谢地托尼和布鲁斯终于找到了比神盾要靠谱的方案。尽管他们强调并没有百分百成功的把握，但可能性依然很大，他们也愿意为了一点希望去尝试。

刚开始进实验室，巴基忍受不了糟糕的头痛；但每次克林特大吼着让托尼关掉机器，巴基都会努力保持清醒，用颤抖的声音恳求他继续。他只想要让他伤害自己爱人的程序滚蛋，如果这意味着要承受痛苦，他会咬牙忍着。这和70多年来在九头蛇的日子相比，根本不算什么。

但这不代表他们能忍受这个。巴基第五次在尖叫中晕过去后，史蒂夫没法再站在一边看好友受苦，而是选择站在门外默默等待一轮治疗结束。娜塔莎红了眼眶，却一直挺直腰板坚定地站在克林特的身后，一如既往支持他。而克林特则始终握着爱人的手，尽管对方差点捏碎他的掌骨，他的视线也从未离开过，任凭内心在巴基痛苦的挣扎中碎裂。

所幸在第七天，巴基的头痛终于减退，精神也稳定下来，似乎托尼和布鲁斯的治疗真是正确的选择。他们主要帮助巴基重塑记忆，希望能纠正九头蛇曾经篡改的部分。巴基开始慢慢记起一些几十年前的事，甚至比一个月前记得的还要多。他甚至记起了第一次见到弓箭手的场景，是在布达佩斯时狙击枪的瞄准镜中，而不是刚进复仇者大厦被某个不知天高地厚的金发混蛋挑衅。

尽管成效令人惊喜，但托尼坦言这仍未达到原来预计。克林特想到自己和夜魔侠一直在忙的事，便问一名九头蛇科学家是否能帮助巴基的恢复。

“那当然了，小鸟。”托尼一边和瓦坎达的科学家们分析数据，一边回答，“最好再加一台洗脑椅，这样我们就能彻底搞明白这洗脑程序具体是怎么操作的了。只不过现在九头蛇余党就像人间蒸发了一样，我看神盾最近根本就没找到什么有用的情报。”

上回队长、娜塔莎和山姆在雷克雅未克的九头蛇据点扑了个空。而克林特在地狱厨房忙活了这么久，每次感觉离大鱼进了一步，却总被对方从指缝溜走。他知道自己和夜魔侠必须得加紧行动，在目标逃得更远之前，一刻也不能耽误。

因此，等到巴基的情况稳定些后，克林特减少了去神盾的时间，就连白天也在忙着自己的秘密任务。史蒂夫也曾问起过他为何错过巴基的治疗，克林特只能告诉他的挚友兼导师自己正在完成任务的收尾工作和离开神盾的手续。美国队长担忧地想说什么，但一看到他显然因缺少睡眠而疲惫的脸色后，还是选择了闭嘴。

所以，这也是他为什么沦落到现在这个处境了。克林特刚从垃圾箱里爬出来，他的左臂还在痛，只能靠右手撑起夜魔侠的重量。马特的脸沾上了血污，有些是自己的有些是敌人的，对方泼来的什么东西渗进了他的面罩里，这让他觉得脸上火辣辣的疼。

“上屋顶太容易被发现，我们必须得走小巷。”克林特轻声说道，“马特？”

“不用担心，我已经瞎了，不管这玩意是什么，它也对我的眼睛没辙。”马特依然还有调侃的心情。“去我的阁楼，更近点儿。”

但是鹰眼没有反应，只是紧张地观察周围有没有人追上来。然后马特这才发现对方耳边的助听器不见了。

“克林特？”

“你刚刚说什么来着？狗屎玩意儿又掉了，明天得找托尼给我做个新的。伙计，这里光线太暗，我看不见你的口型。我们先回你阁楼，处理一下你脸上的伤，行吗？”

夜魔侠了然地用食指轻轻点了点克林特的肩膀，代表同意。得到允许后，克林特便马上出发前往马特家的方向。

等他们一进阁楼，克林特立刻去拿干净的湿毛巾，然后急匆匆地跑回来让马特坐在沙发上。他揭开对方红色的面罩，用温热的湿毛巾轻轻擦拭着那人紧闭的双眼和脸上的血。他的双手捧起马特的脸，大拇指划过对方嘴唇边的伤痕，任那柔软的红发抵在自己胸前。

没有了助听器，克林特根本听不见其他声音，只能把注意力集中在马特脸上的伤口，直到对方抓住他的手臂，才惊觉两人相距实在太近了。

和巴基的金属手臂不同，马特·默多克的手掌柔软而滚烫，紧紧陷入克林特的皮肤，缓缓摩挲他的手臂。他听不见马特的声音，但能看见对方的嘴唇，感受到手掌下从对方劲动脉传来的每一下搏动。

马特依然闭着眼，密长的睫毛轻轻抖动。他的手继续往上，贴上了克林特的脸，然后是耳朵，接着用手掌轻轻捂住了它们。

“你能听见我吗？”克林特只能读他的唇语，每一个字，然后觉得自己的心不断下沉。巴基的眼睛是棕色的，有时会闪过轻佻的调笑，有时会温柔得像一滩水；而在变成冬日士兵时，坚硬冰冷似铁，要把克林特从里到外贯穿。而马特的眼睛，没有光泽，没有焦距，却不知为何总能吸引别人的目光。

“不。”克林特的脑子里似乎有声音在尖叫，命令他停下来、退后，在他做出任何会后悔的事情之前。但他还是抬起手，将两只手掌覆盖在夜魔侠的眼窝上，轻声说道：“但我能看见你，这就够了。”

在对方开口想要说什么之前，克林特迅速放下手臂，往后退了一大步，只留下马特的手不知所措地悬在空中。

他拿起桌上的弓，没有再回头看身后的人，只是说了句“早点休息”，便很快消失在阁楼的窗口。等到鹰眼的心跳声完全被夜晚的喧嚣吞没，马特才将举在空中的手缓缓放下，捂住了自己的双眼，就在克林特的手刚刚所在的位置。

“留下。”一个单词从他嘴边滑出，像颤抖的音符，最后随吞咽进了肚子里。

 

 

“他今早醒过来的时候，状态并不好。”

克林特心里一沉，回头去看史蒂夫：“他又失控了吗？”

“不，他还记得我们，只是不知道自己为什么会在神盾。”史蒂夫瞄了一眼正在接受医生检查的巴基，叹了口气，“他还以为现在是前年圣诞节，吵着要去找一棵大圣诞树放在公寓里，想给你一个惊喜。”

克林特忍不住扬起嘴角，思绪一下回到了那个圣诞节前夜。那时巴基刚从复仇者大厦搬进他的公寓，他们一起参加了托尼在大厦举办的派对醉醺醺地回到家，连灯也没来得及开，就看见客厅旁立着一棵快顶到天花板的圣诞树，树上挂满了装饰和彩灯。巴基贴着他的耳朵说“圣诞快乐”，然后抬着怀里人的屁股将他抱起来，让克林特大笑着把他拉进亲吻中。他们没能撑到卧室，直接扑倒在地毯上，在圣诞树的灯光和阳台外烟花的照耀下，做了整整一晚。

“你昨天中午就离开了，前天晚上也没出现。”史蒂夫退后一步，压低声音说，显然不想让巴基听到他们的谈话。克林特张了张口，不知如何作答。等医生做完检查，从克林特进来开始就坐立难安的巴基迫不及待地看着他，脸上写满了期待。

队长没再问下去，而是随医生一起离开，留给他们一些私人空间。克林特一走近床边，巴基就握住了他的手，大拇指轻轻摩挲着他的手背，抬头看他。“怎么现在才来？你去哪儿了？”

克林特当然听出了巴基话语中的迟疑，但他不想让对方担心，只好又撒了另一个谎：“去凯特那儿看小吉，那小混蛋简直乐不思蜀，不舍得回家了。”

巴基皱了皱眉毛，一言不发地盯着克林特的脸，像是要审视出什么似的。克林特全身紧绷地直视他的眼睛，忍不住捏了捏对方的手，希望能舒缓恋人的紧张和疑虑。

“托尼说今天是最后一次，如果接下来一周都没事，我就能回家了。”

最后一次。克林特反复咀嚼着巴基的话。他和马特已经锁定了那个九头蛇科学家的位置，很快这一切就要结束了。

“我很高兴听到这个消息，巴克。你做得很好，我为你骄傲。”

“我终于不会再伤害你了。”尽管他看上去更像是在说服自己，“有你们在，我才能坚持下来。”

“我们都会支持你的。”克林特能感觉到巴基为今天接下来的治疗紧张，“别担心，托尼和布鲁斯不会让你有事的，相信他们。”

“我想要你在那儿陪我。”巴基深吸一口气，恳求道，“留下来，好吗？”

“我很抱歉，巴基，今天不行。”克林特看见恋人的双眼黯淡了下去，只好捧起他的脸吻了吻他的嘴唇。“待会儿我就得走了，今天是任务最后一天。只要过了今天，我就彻底脱离神盾。明天一早我就来看你，好吗？”

巴基眼里的失望简直要割伤他，这让他的舌尖几乎尝到了内疚的味道。克林特差点要心软答应他，但最终还是鼓起勇气退离了巴基的怀抱：“我现在得去弗瑞的办公室报告，然后就得出发执行任务。我会尽快结束赶回来的，好吗？”

“可你才刚来这儿！”

“我知道，宝贝，但我必须得走了。我答应你，等我明天回来，我就直接和你住在这儿，哪儿也不去。一切都会好起来的。”

他许下了诺言，就一定会履行。今晚他会抓到那个九头蛇渣渣，把他带回来，然后一切都会回归正轨。

巴基握住了他的肩膀，像是下定决心似的闭上眼，将手臂紧紧环住弓箭手的腰。像溺水者抓紧最后一根稻草。

 

娜塔莎站在走廊，瞥了一眼克林特背着的弓箭袋，然后沉默地盯着他，完全没有要让开的打算。

“你不是和詹姆斯说要去见弗瑞吗？这可不是他办公室的方向。”

“你刚刚在偷听我们说话？”

“因为你明显有事在瞒着我们。最近都在忙些什么？”

“我告诉过你了，任务！离开神盾前的最后一项任务！”

“这就是你这几个星期来花那么多时间和马特·默多克待在一起的原因？”

克林特停住脚步，猛地抬头瞪着红发特工。“什么？”

“你以为自己每晚和夜魔侠在一起，却没人会发现？整个神盾局都在传你们的事。”

“我们的事？什么事？”

“关于你们俩搞在一起的事。”

“什么？！”克林特字面意义上的吓了一大跳，大吼道，“你是在搞笑吗？！”

“不，克林特，我他妈的现在非常认真。”每次黑寡妇审视的目光都让他觉得自己像没穿衣服一样，“你真的要我说出口？”

“什么？说我背着巴基和马特乱搞？！你大可以说出来，娜塔莎！”

“我不是傻瓜，我知道在詹姆斯出现前你和马特差点就到那一步了，这也是一开始我想撮合你们的原因。”

“那已经是，什么，五年前的事了！你难道就不能停止一秒不去插手你前男友们的感情生活吗？”刚说完克林特就后悔了。尽管只是一瞬间，但他还是没有错过娜塔莎脸上闪过的受伤的神情。他知道自己这样说不公平，娜塔莎曾经爱过他们，现在依然，只不过是以另一种方式。她插手，正是证明了她在乎。

“我知道你爱巴基，我也肯定你不会做任何伤害他的事。我不知道你俩在忙些什么，但你得告诉我。从不隐瞒，记得么？”

克林特无奈地仰头叹气，因为他知道自己无一例外要妥协了。黑寡妇简直是世界上最可怕的存在。“整个神盾局都觉得我和马特睡了？”

“没错。”

“每个人都这么想？”

“每个人。”

“包括巴基？”娜塔莎没有回答，这让克林特差点恐慌症发作，“哦，天哪，不。不！小娜，你得告诉他……我没有……我绝不会……我……”

“他知道你有事瞒着他，更别提你最近的频频缺席了。自从失控伤害了你，他一直担心你会离开。如果你想和他解释，那就自己去，别扯上我。”娜塔莎耐心地站在原地，没有挪动一步，“所以，你到底要不要告诉我？”

克林特尝试过想说出来，但是他看到了娜塔莎的眼神，她脸上关切又担忧的表情。这可是娜塔莎，她从不会同意让克林特单独涉险，克林特完全能预料到她会不由分说地加入他，或是直接把他电晕关起来、不让他去做傻事。可克林特已经努力了这么久，他离目标如此近，绝对不会放过今晚这样的大好机会。

面对克林特的沉默，娜塔莎叹了口气，好像无可奈何终于妥协。“就只是……想清楚了再行动，好吗？我只希望你记得，你不是一个人，你可以依靠我们。”

“我知道，小娜，我知道。”但有些事情，必须是由我亲自做个了结。

 

（好了不会有TBC的，反正最后是冬鹰结局，不好意思我真的不知道咋结尾）


End file.
